1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, and more particularly, to an adaptive tuning method and apparatus for a combo wireless system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless technology is widely used nowadays. A user can send or is receive data from a portable device, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) or a notebook computer, to another portable device or a stationary device via wireless communication. Different standards are established to govern these communications. IEEE 802.11 and Bluetooth (BT) are the most common standards used in portable devices. The IEEE 802.11 standard defines the transmission in a wireless local area network (WLAN), while Bluetooth is usually used for point-to-point transmission within a short distance. A new standard, Bluetooth 3.0 (BT 3.0), is also proposed for a combination device that integrates WLAN and Bluetooth transmission functions into a single device. The combination device is capable of transceiving signals through both WLAN and Bluetooth channels. However, in a wireless communication system comprising a combination transceiver, a WLAN transceiver and a Bluetooth transceiver, the transmission may be affected by interference. That is, if the WLAN transceiver and the Bluetooth transceiver are active at the same time, interference between the two signals will occur and thus degrade the transmission quality.
Therefore, an adaptive tuning method for a combination wireless communication system to prevent collisions between WLAN signals and Bluetooth signals is needed by the market.